


【德共x苏共】伯尔尼旧事

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 党派拟人
Genre: M/M, 党派拟人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 青春需早为，岂能长少年。1916年在瑞士伯尔尼的故事。
Relationships: Germany/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 德苏
Kudos: 9





	【德共x苏共】伯尔尼旧事

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：自嗨文；党拟
> 
> 俄国社会民主工党（布尔什维克）：伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基  
> 斯巴达克同盟（即日后德共）：卡尔•贝什米特

“哦，天哪，这天气也太糟了！”卡尔在门口收了伞，发现没人欢迎自己，便又提高了声音，“伊廖沙，你在吗？”  
依然没有回应。  
卡尔有些疑惑，他低下头，用湿淋淋的皮靴踢了踢伊利亚的鞋：“咦，明明没出门啊。”然后老实地换了鞋，边嘟囔边向楼梯走去，刚推开卧室的门，他就忍不住笑了起来。  
“醒醒，伊廖沙——我带酒回来了。”  
趴在书桌上的伊利亚似乎受到了什么咒语的召唤，肩膀微微动了动，卡尔笑得更厉害了，他走上前，把已经被捂得有些温热的酒瓶贴在了俄国人的脸上：“你再不醒，我可自己喝了。”  
伊利亚迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，醒了醒神，然后拨开了眼前的玻璃瓶，揽过卡尔，轻柔地贴了贴他的嘴唇。  
“还好你喊醒了我……我做了个噩梦。”  
“什么噩梦？”  
“……不好概括，大概是我们都死了吧。”

卡尔愣了愣，随即开始嘲笑伊利亚意志不坚定、做梦都能拿来说事儿，伊利亚也不生气，他拔出了酒瓶的木塞，直接就着瓶口灌了小半瓶，评价道：“味道不怎么样。”  
“亲爱的同志，有点党性，尊重一下劳动者的劳动成果！”  
“哪个劳动者？”  
“当然是我！”卡尔理直气壮。  
伊利亚耸耸肩，站起身：“又不是你酿的——对了，哪来的钱？”他把酒瓶递到了卡尔嘴边，后者就着他的手喝了好几口后，拧着眉毛道：“好像……是不怎么样。”  
“噗，对吧。”  
“那你也得表现出点党性，”卡尔语气夸张，“虽然这只花了10生丁。”  
“所以，卡尔，哪来的钱？”  
“买报纸的钱！”卡尔得意地从大衣里掏出了报纸，“呃，还是淋湿了……”他甩了甩报纸，小心地把它在书桌上摊了开来，“呼，还好，能看。”

伊利亚凑近报纸，努力辨识着已经有些模糊了的字母：“现在买报纸还送酒？”  
“多亏我脑子灵活！我在咖啡馆等了半小时，终于遇到一位老先生，他同意把看完的报纸送给我。”  
“然后你就去买了酒？”  
“别装，前天散步路过的时候，你都快走不动路了。”  
“……我能说还是旁边面包店的味道更诱人吗？”  
卡尔说得斩钉截铁：“当然不能。”

伊利亚举了举酒瓶：“谢了，卡尔，可明天的报纸怎么办？”  
“大不了我再去蹲咖啡馆。”卡尔鼓起了腮，“好啦，伊廖沙，开心点，伟大的导师马克思拿到恩格斯的汇款时，还知道请燕妮吃龙虾呢。我去把杯子拿过来。”  
伊利亚晃了晃酒瓶：“没多少了。”  
“要有点仪式感！”  
伊利亚笑了起来，他把剩下的酒全倒进了嘴里，然后在卡尔开口前，主动和他做了分享。  
“……”卡尔纠结地把嘴里的液体全咽了下去，“你总喜欢折腾我。”  
“这在帮你省事儿，”伊利亚得意地指了指墙上贴的值日表，仿佛自己做了件大好事，“今天的杯子可也是你洗。”  
“看在我已经冒雨出门买报纸的份上，你就不能帮我干了？”  
“你自己说猜拳决定的，愿赌服输。”  
卡尔提起拳头，装腔作势地敲起了伊利亚的脑袋，直到俄国人佯作可怜地道：“行吧，今天我干。”  
“我可不欺负你——再猜一次吧。”  
伊利亚嘟哝着“这就不是欺负了？”出了剪刀，见卡尔出了布，用最快速度改成了石头。  
“……”  
“唉，总是卡尔的运气好，”伊利亚故作遗憾地收回了手，“你赢了。”

为了节省煤油，两人赶在太阳落山前读完了报纸，然后对着墙上的欧洲地形图，讨论起了欧洲的局势。  
“索姆河战役打了三个月了，第二帝国（指德意志第二帝国）看起来很不妙，而且它同时还打着凡尔登战役……我觉得，它撑不了多久了。”  
伊利亚道：“应该能撑得比沙俄久一点儿吧。”他说起列宁最近的分析，从资本主义的不平衡发展，一直说到在最薄弱的一环破坏帝国主义阵线、在一个国家率先取得革命胜利的可能性。  
卡尔问道：“说起来，伊里奇去哪了？最近怎么都没见到他。”  
“上周去苏黎世了，伊里奇打算写一本宣传用的小册子，得去苏黎世图书馆找些资料。他觉得，去年齐美尔瓦尔德的那本[1]说得不够详细。”  
“‘变帝国主义战争为国内战争’这口号，虽然直接，但群众确实不好接受……这次打算写什么？”  
“我只知道书名，《帝国主义是资本主义的最新阶段》[2]。”  
“听起来像本鸿篇巨著——对了，他打算在苏黎世待多久？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“不清楚，不过伊里奇带去了100法郎，准备缴纳政治流亡者保证金，这样就可以待上一年。”  
“……好吧，所以你没跟着去，是打算蹭我的饭吗？”卡尔痛心疾首，“那可是足足100法郎！比我们‘第三国际’的启动资金都多！”他举起茶杯，作势要砸。  
伊利亚高声喝止：“砸了这个，你就只能用我的杯子喝水了！”  
“我知道野熊的视力不好，亲爱的伊廖沙，这就是你的杯子。”  
“……我又不是野熊。”  
“啧，行，家养熊。”卡尔模仿动物园饲养员的手法，抚摸起了伊利亚的下巴，“刚被投喂完那种。”

天已经快黑透了，卡尔奢侈地点了煤油灯，开始算账：“先说好，明天和后天都只有土豆了。”  
“只要不是烤的就行。”  
“那就煮吧——应该还有盐。”  
伊利亚应了一声，又道：“你从柏林溜出来的时候，多带点钱就好了。”  
卡尔叹了口气：“卡尔（指卡尔•李卜克内西）把经费都给了地方工人支部，鼓励工人们参加反战活动，要不是这样，他也不至于被投进监狱了。”  
“该死的护国主义……”  
“还是先想想该死的账单吧。”  
伊利亚仰头望着天花板：“上个月，我们还有257法郎71生丁，可是《社会民主党人报》那边催着要出版费，伊里奇走之前对我说，如果实在不行，就把中央机关报的印数从500减到300，或者，200份其实也能接受。”  
“不来梅那边倒是有消息，说打算从工会费里拨600法郎，出版一本新杂志《工人政治》，考虑去赚点儿稿费吗？反正你德语那么好。”  
伊利亚来了精神：“这倒不错，德国的书报检查松一些，沙俄审查官们思想就不够先进，搞得我们每次写信都要额外贴20戈比的罚款，别说赚钱了，给莫斯科出版社写稿还得赔钱。”  
“法国的莫纳特和罗斯默[3]干的也不错，还有英国的国际主义派[4]和美国的德布兹派[5]，我们刚刚和他们取得了联系。”

这几个消息让两人都精神了些，卡尔心血来潮，从行李箱里抱出了地球仪，在昏暗的煤油灯下转动着这个小玩意，研究起了哪里可以发展新支部：“达沃斯、斯德哥尔摩、利物浦……”  
“马赛。”  
“对，还有马赛——《马赛曲》可是大革命的象征呢。”  
伊利亚道：“这倒是让我想起伊里奇的建议，重新成立一个‘真正革命的国际’。”  
“然后总部就设在伯尔尼，这里特别适合俄国人。”  
见伊利亚满脸茫然，卡尔大笑道：“伯尔尼在德语里的意思是‘熊出没的地方’，你看，是不是特别合适？”  
“是挺合适的，再加个黑鹰就好了。”  
卡尔笑道：“本来就是德语，有我了。”  
“说起来，我们为什么要用法语说话？”  
“因为法语是世界上最革命的语言！”卡尔说得抑扬顿挫。  
伊利亚鼓起了掌，在卡尔举手示意自己发言完毕后，才开口道：“马克思在上，其实我觉得，这个头衔更适合德语。”  
“不是俄语？”  
“毕竟‘欧罗巴苏维埃共和国’的首都可是柏林啊！”  
卡尔眨眨眼睛：“有点理想，小同志，‘世界苏维埃共和国’。”

两人为这个宏大的理想击了下掌，然后讨论起了实践中遇到了许多麻烦，首当其冲地：“昆塔尔会议否决了俄国党的提案，不支持设立第三国际。”  
伊利亚道：“那我们就自己建立一个，伊里奇说，我们早晚要同齐美尔瓦尔德派决裂的，何况我们自己的组织已经有雏形了。”  
卡尔挑眉道：“伊廖沙，你记得的话，为了凑齐伟大的‘第三国际’的启动资金，我们还外借了56法郎呢。”  
伊利亚噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后换上了极不正经的语气：“俄国的党出20法郎，德国的党出20法郎，未来的第三国际拥有40法郎来征服世界，可惜出版第一本小册子就需要96法郎。”  
“所以说，那个借了我们56法郎的好心工厂主，呃……”  
“什克洛夫斯基。”  
“好，什克洛夫斯基，他才是第三国际最大的投资人吧。”  
伊利亚连连摇头：“我们又不是不还。”  
“说起这个，我记得你还欠着英国的党1700英镑，八年了还没结清呢，那还是俄国社会民主工党——应该是第五次？——代表大会的住宿支出。”  
“……别催了别催了记得的，还欠着你300英镑，都没忘。”  
“我的你可以不还，但是英国党的不行，唉，1700英镑呢，那可是——”卡尔伸手比了个大圈，“好大一笔巨款，都够十期报纸的印刷费了。”

卡尔叨咕着汇款支票，提笔继续写起了账本，边回忆着最近的物价边计算着每一个生丁的用途，伊利亚托腮看着德国人，在他抱怨“最近黄油都居然涨了三成”时，忽然一拍桌子，大义凛然地道：“实在不行，明天我们就去伯尔尼街头卖艺。”  
卡尔转过头：“卖艺？”  
“你唱歌，我收钱。”  
“……滚，不如你去跳芭蕾。”  
伊利亚佯作悲痛：“虽然确实难听了点，但我保证不笑。”  
“讲道理，都不如你去表演修自行车。” 卡尔满脸嫌弃。  
“你忘了，卡尔，我的自行车已经在当铺里了，不对，换成的面包已经在你的肚子里了。”  
“起码有一个轮子，在尊敬的伊里奇的钱包里。”  
“好吧，只有车灯和车铃在你的盘子里，哦，还有我多切给你的前杠。”

卡尔在8点之前算完了账，他把“欠房租44法郎25生丁，截止下周”这行字圈了出来，然后对伊利亚道：“如果汇款下周还不到，房东又不松口，我们就得露宿街头了。”  
伊利亚表示接受良好：“托沙皇陛下的福，我从流放地逃跑的时候，甚至在雪橇上睡过好几晚。”  
“……那我呢？”  
“你可以睡我身上。”  
“……”  
卡尔把写废了的稿纸揉成一团，精准地丢到了伊利亚的大脑门上：“正经点。”  
“我很正经——你才是想哪儿去了？”  
卡尔作势要丢第二个纸团，伊利亚抱怨道：“你老这样，第一次见面就是，那会你丢的是钢笔盖，超级疼的。”  
“开会就好好开，你没事站起来干嘛，砸你有问题吗？”  
伊利亚大声辩解：“当时伊里奇在发言！我只是鼓个掌！”  
“谁知道你打算鼓几个小时。”卡尔丢出了第二个纸团，不偏不斜地砸到了伊利亚鼻子上。  
伊利亚无辜地揉揉鼻子：“那，我偷偷喊疼总没问题吧。”  
卡尔被俄国人刻意的表演逗笑了，他站起来，走到床边，低头吻了吻他的大鼻子：“喊吧，不用偷偷地。”  
“现在不疼了。”

卡尔开始收拾书桌，他划着地球仪问伊利亚：“伊里奇的意思，第三国际的全名，就叫第三国际了？”  
“不管取什么名，最后都会被那么喊的，第一国际的全名还是‘国际工人联合会’呢，人民群众嫌弃太长，自发简写成了第一国际。”  
卡尔笑着鼓掌：“机智的人民群众。”  
“不机智的非人民群众要睡觉了，”伊利亚在床上打了个滚，“明天我还得去印刷厂，盯着他们排版，伊里奇说，必须在两版上塞下四万个字母。”  
卡尔吹灭了煤油灯：“去吧，明天我值日。”  
“那我去咖啡馆。”  
“怕丢人的话，我去也行。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，伸手把卡尔拉上了床：“我亲爱的债主，你都不怕，我有什么好怕的。”

两人一起蜷缩在薄被子里面，交换着彼此的热度，抱怨着糟糕的天气，又都建议对方再靠近些，“我们可没钱买木炭。”在终于找到一个比较舒服的姿势、快进入梦乡时，伊利亚听见卡尔轻声道：“彼得格勒离柏林真远。”  
“不远。”伊利亚仰起头，吻了吻德国人瘦削的下巴，“即使你站在柏林，也看得见彼得格勒革命的火焰。”  
“你什么时候回彼得格勒？”  
“明年春天？伊里奇的意思是，等那里有革命先兆了再回去。”  
“那我们可得分开啦。”  
伊利亚笑道：“现在该说什么，‘革命成功后再见，卡尔同志’？”  
卡尔忧郁地点点头，又叹了口气。伊利亚道：“等彼得格勒的革命——我是说，等俄国的革命成功了，我就带着工人赤卫队，去柏林找你。”  
“希望那时……”卡尔转头望向墙上的欧洲地图，“我能在柏林等你。”  
“然后我们就在无忧宫成立第三国际。”  
“再让马雅可夫斯基写一首叙事长诗！”  
伊利亚对这个建议十分赞同：“邀请信就那么写……‘我们根据德国斯巴达克同盟和俄共（布）的纲领，在此提出[6]——’”  
“第三国际组织基础业已具备，这就是遍布欧洲各地的思想和目标一致的团体和组织！”

那时我们有梦，关于文学，关于爱情，关于穿越世界的旅行。如今我们深夜饮酒，杯子碰到一起，都是梦破碎的声音。——北岛

注：  
[1] 指1915年8月，瑞士社民党在齐美尔瓦尔德组织了一次国际社会党代表会议，列宁在会上发了小册子《社会主义与战争》。  
[2] 1917年出版时，改名为《帝国主义是资本主义的最高阶段》。  
[3] 分别指皮埃尔•莫纳特、阿尔弗雷德•罗斯默，均为日后法共领袖。  
[4] 指英国社会党的党内国际主义派，以威•加拉赫、约•马克林、阿•英克平等为代表。  
[5] 指美国社会党的尤金•德布兹。  
[6] 《共产国际第一次代表大会的邀请信》，1919年。

本文参考：《布尔什维克自传》、《回忆列宁》。


End file.
